Orik's Revenge
by NormalityIsNonexistent
Summary: The title says it all.This is my first fanfic,so, flame if you must.I will add more chapters later.
1. Darn Fangirls

Authors note:This is my first fanfic. I'm kinda happy. I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1:Darn Fangirls

Orik, Arya, Eragon, Thorn, and Saphira were walking around in Ellesmera(a/n: I hope I spelled that right).Orik was mad enough to kill a person. Murtagh had been found innocent! So what, galbatorix tortured him. He killed Hrothgar.

He stomped away from the rest of the group, sickened they excepted him so easily. They all said, yay Murtagh, come back. It was disgusting. Was he the only one who remembered his treachery.

"You hate the Red Rider too?"

Orik looked behind him to see a young woman. She looked upset too.

"What did he do to you", Orik asked.

"Destroyed my village ,you",she replied.

"Killed my dad and king", Orik said.

Suddenly, Orik got an idea. He looked around and saw a ton of fangirls.

"Whats your name,"he asked the girl.

"Lena,why", she replied with suspicion.

"Lena, want to help me get some revenge on the Red Rider," Orik asked.

"Yes",she replied evilly.

She helped Orik get up on a stand. Once he was up, he began to yell as loud as possible.

"OMG,IT IS MURTAGH MORZANSSON. THE SUPER HOT DRAGON RIDER!"

Arya and Eragon barely got away before the mob struck. Murtagh's body was swallowed by the mob. Lena and Orik shared a high five and doubled over laughing.

Authors Note:(1) I don't hate Murtagh. (2) I don't blame him for Hrothgar's death. Now that I got that cleared up,please read and review. Please leave suggestions for more revenge. I will except anything. Also, if i have reviewed on stories and they're super old,sorry just now found fanfiction. I hope you liked it.

superfan12345


	2. The Song That Never Ends

Author's Note: Hello peoples of fanfiction. I'm gonna start a Murty's revenge on King Galby story. Please read it. Anyway, here's another Orik revenge.

* * *

>Disclaimer:I own nothing<p><p>

"Hey Murtagh," Orik yelled.

"What do you want", he asked. Murtagh was still upset about the fangirl thing.

"I just found a song think you would like,"he said innocently,"It goes like this. THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS. SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT, NOT KNOWING WHERE IT WILL LEAD. THOSE PEOPLE WILL BE SINGING IT FOREVER BECAUSE..."

After thirty minutes Murtagh begged him to stop, and for the next month Orik alternately sang or hummed the song. It nearly drove poor Murtagh crazy.

Finally, Murtagh was reading a book in the house he, Eragon , Arya ,the dragons , and Orik shared. He started to hum an all too familiar tune. It was The Song That Never Ends. He slammed the book down.

* * *

>"ORIK", he yelled so loud it scared the birds off the roof.<p><p>

Author's Note: I know,short. At least its funny. Please leave revenge suggestions. I hope you liked it.

Superfan12345


	3. The Movie Scar

Author's Note:I wanted to say thank you to **Restrained Freedom **for being my ONLY reviewer. Really guys and girls. I give you a funny story, and I get reviews from one person. Shame, shame, shame.

Murtagh was jumpier than a cat with a long tail in a room full of rocking had been plauged with night terrors, and Orik kept on sneaking around. That couldn't be good.

"Murtagh, Murtagh, MURTAGH,"someone yelled.

"AAAAGHDOINBUJXSGNHZF",(AN:not a typo, Murty's just surprised)Murtagh screamed. He threw his book ten feet in the air, drew Zar'roc, leaped in to his chair, and aimed at his attacker in three seconds flat.

"Murtagh, it's me, Eragon," Eragon said,"I have a movie."

After everything was settled they sat down to watch _Eragon._

-90 minutes later-

"That movie sucked,"they all said. They talked for hours about how bad it was. When they were done they went to bed.

-the next morning-

When Murtagh woke up, his arm felt funny. He lifted his sleeve to look at it. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what it was. Someone, Orik, had painted the movie scar on his arm.

"ORIK",he yelled.

Author's Note: Please review. I'll send you a virtual soda.


End file.
